Always
by Soyna
Summary: Genesis has a cold and Angeal takes care of him.


**ALWAYS**

**

* * *

**

**By**: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting: **Crisis Coreish in nature  
**Rating, Genre and Warnings: **PG, Very mild yaoi. Oneshot! Romantic  
**Characters: **Angeal and Genesis  
**Disclaimer: **All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information:  
**For :iconjoeyjo: birthday and we all know that she loves Angeal but Genesis weaseled himself in here too. Have a happy birthday, darling.  
Genesis is home ill and Angeal takes care of him, always.

* * *

Genesis blew his nose loudly in the tissue and then threw it in the bin that Angeal had placed beside him on the couch. He was wrapped in a warm, red and green blanket that they had acquired from Cosmo Canyon on their last trip there. Books covered the top of the couch, some lay open, some were stacked precariously on the soft cushions. He had a large cup of steaming, freshly made tea that was threatening to spill in one hand.

Genesis threw his head back dramatically against the pillow and frowned. "Angeal, can you fluff my pillow?"

Angeal grinned at his very nasally voice and the pathetic sniffle that followed. He reached behind him and fluffed his pillow for him and watched as Genesis leaned back with a satisfied smile before he took a sip of the tea.

"Dhank you, Angeal," Genesis said as he reached for a tissue to wipe his stuffy noise.

"You're welcome, Genesis," Angeal said and felt his forehead to see if he still had the fever. He was still a little warm and so he adjusted the blanket again to make sure his feet remained covered. Genesis refused to wear socks when they were home and they were often cold because of that.

"There's nothing on," Genesis whined as he looked to the television and then waved at his books. "My eyes are crossed and I can't read anymore." Genesis' 'r's' were lost as he spoke and the word 'read' came out like 'weed' and 'crossed' came out as 'lost'.

Angeal chuckled as he moved a stack of books so they wouldn't fall and set them on the floor. "Finish your tea," Angeal said with a smile, "and then I shall tuck you into bed."

"But I don't wanna go to bed." Genesis sniffed but took a drink of the tea. He sounded like a whiny child and the frown on his face made it look like he was pouting.

"You can't do anything else," Angeal said sternly. "I don't want to get another call from a strange person saying that you passed out in the lunch line."

"I was hungry," Genesis said with a sniffle and then grabbed a tissue to sneeze into it. He nearly spilled his tea in the process. Angeal quickly saved the cup from spilling and placed on the coffee table. He turned back to Genesis who was giving him the most pathetic look and another sniffle.

"I hate bein' sick, Angeal," Genesis whimpered and it looked as though there were tears in his eyes.

Angeal reached up and cupped the sick man's face and ran his thumb over his flushed cheek. "I know," Angeal said gently and ran his other hand through Genesis' hair. He knew Genesis was comforted by the touch.

"I'm hate not being able to move without falling over," Genesis whispered as he leaned into the hand that was stroking his hair.

"I know."

"I must look horrible," Genesis said and closed his eyes, still leaning into the touch. "My nose feels like it's on fire." He sniffed a bit to emphasize how much his nose was bothering him.

Angeal chuckled and leaned forward and kissed Genesis' reddened nose. "You look good with colour in your cheeks."

"You're just saying that," Genesis said with a sad voice and sniffed again.

Angeal pulled back and looked at Genesis' flushed face. He was ill but he would always look good to him. Genesis was always fickle about his hair and his skin, but it was but one of the endearing features that amused him about the man. "I will always take care of you when, no matter how you look or how sick you get."

He meant those words. Genesis meant everything to him; he always had. "You know that, right?"

Genesis nodded and reached his arms out and Angeal moved into the wanted embrace. The blanket slipped from Genesis as they held each other, and Genesis let out a small sob. Angeal smiled as the redhead buried his face in his neck and clutched to him as though he were the last person on the Planet.

"You're a big sap when I get sick," Genesis murmured and then started to cough.

Angeal rubbed his back as the coughing subsided. He knew he did get like this and didn't bother to argue the point. "For you," Angeal said. He then scooped up the sick man easily in his arms. "Now, let's get you to bed."

Genesis snorted but it came out more like a sickly sniff. "I don't wanna."

"I will stay there with you," Angeal said, not stopping his stride into the bedroom.

"You will?" Genesis asked as he found himself being placed into the bed.

"I told you, I will always take care of you," Angeal said as he removed his sweater quickly and contemplated if he should undress further.

The sick man on the bed was only wearing a pair of sleep pants. He did look quite ill and in need of reassurance. Genesis always got like this when he was sick; needy and a little emotional. Angeal didn't mind, though, because it showed him how much the redhead did care for him and it allowed him to let his own guard down as well.

"Do I get a strip tease?" Genesis asked as he leaned against the pillows. The word strip came out sounding like 'whip' and it made him smile. Genesis was well on his way to recover from the vicious flu bug that had turning him into a sulking child.

"No," Angeal said and was greeted by a pout. He watched Genesis' blue eyes as he removed his jeans, and there was a hunger there. He shook his head as he slipped into the bed beside him and moved Genesis toward the center. Angeal took the sick man into his arms and spooned him in a familiar and comfortable position. Genesis gave another sniff and rubbed his hands over his arms.

"Dhank you, Angeal," Genesis said with his stuffy nose. Angeal did love how he talked when he had a cold.

"Anytime," Angeal said and kissed his exposed shoulder with tenderness that he knew he should show more often, but seldom did. He held the man tightly in his arms and heard his ragged breathing even out as he was obviously more exhausted than he had been letting on.

With a small whisper, he added, "and always."

* * *

"_Ahncheal, cahn you fwuff my piwwoh?"_ - Genesis nasally voice as given by Ziggy. I had to add it, because it is cute!

So for Joeyjo becauses she love Angeal. He is such a lovely honourable man! Hope you like it doll.


End file.
